Fear of Fears
by Majo Peaches
Summary: Two new Vocaliods are here and their names are Tetsuya Lucas and Chino Peaches. Peaches is afraid of a lot of things can Lucas and the other Vocaliods help her? Or will Peaches fears be the end of her. And yes this is an OC story.Rated T juat to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Two new Vocaliods are here and their names are Tetsuya Lucas and Chino Peaches. Peaches is afraid of a lot of things can Lucas and the other Vocaliods help her? Or will it be the end of Peaches. And yes this is a OC story. Get over it.

Disclaimer: I do not vocaloid own. Yet…

~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~P~

Lucas POV

"Are they ready?" "Yes. We should awaken them now and start that the tests." "Alright then open the pods." I opened my eyes and stepped out the pod the same time as a girl.

"Do you know your names?" a voice asked. "Tetsuya Lucas." I said. "Chino Peaches." The other girl said it had come out as a whisper. So her name is Peaches good to know.

"Good, now both of you sing a note." The voice spoke again. "Aaaaaaah." I could hear her sing the same note as me only higher. "Good, good. Do you know your ages?" The owner of the voice finally came and introduced himself as Jun Sato. We were told to call him Sato-sama. "12." We said at the same time again.

I look down at my clothes; I was wearing a gray-short sleeve top, grey pants, and grey sneakers. I now hate the color grey. My hair was orange so was my headset (idk what to call it), that's different.

I looked over at Peaches. She was wearing the same thing only a grey mini-skirt. I could tell she was not happy about the mini-skirt because she kept trying to pull it down. Her hairy was a shiny violet; it was braided in the back and left out in the front I went down to her waist, her headset matched the color of her hair. She looked pretty cute. What did I just say?

"… Now follow me." Ha-ha I must have turned out to what Sato-sama said, but did what he said and followed him. We were lead into a recording studio. "Remember if you pass the singing test you can get the hell out of here and move into the Vocaliod House. Lucas your first." I stepped into the booth and they plugged me into a computer then download the song into my memory. I was singing KAITO's song Old Radio.

I started to sing.

Peaches POV

Wow, Lucas has an amazing voice. I hope my voice is just as good. He finished singing and Sato-sama plugged me into the computer and down load a song into my memory. I was singing susususu suki daaisuki sung by Kagamine Rin. I started singing and then soon finished. "Good job to both of you now to determine it all you will be singing a duet. They plugged us into the computer one more time and downloaded the song Gemini by Rin and Len Kagamine.

After we finished singing Sato-sama said,"Good job your both going to the Vocaliod house." We both smiled, the feeling I get when smiling felt nice. I think I'll keep smiling from now on.

We then followed Sato-sama to the parking lot and got into his car. That's when he told us about the Vocaliods; Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko, Gakupo, and Mikuo. I was eating some green grapes, my new favorite food and Lucas was eating cotton-candy.

Then we finally make it to the house. House? This was a mansion. Sato-sama knocked on the door and a pink haired girl answered! "Ah! Everyone Jun is here!" "It's Sato-sama." He told her eyeing Lucas and I. The girl let us in just as everyone was coming downstairs.

"Ah. The new Vocas (Short for Vocaliod) are here." A teal haired girl said. "Introduce yourselves everyone." Sato-sama said.

"I'm Miku." The teal girl said.

"I'm Mikuo." The teal boy said.

"I'm Luka." The pink girl said.

"I'm Gakupo." I just stared at the purple haired boy. He is creepy.

"Kaito." The blue boys said while eating ice cream.

"Don't touch my beer and we will be great friends. I'm Meiko." We looked the brown girl with wide eyes. So scary.

"I'm Rin." "And I'm Len" "Nice to meet you." The blond kids said.

"I'm Tetsuya Lucas." Lucas looked over at me I didn't say a word.

Lucas POV

Something must be wrong, Peaches hasn't introduced herself yet. I walked behind her and put my hands on her shoulders. She flinched. "And she is Chino Peaches." I said smiling down at her. She looked up at me and smiled. But instead of talking she just nodded at everyone. I frowned. Something's up.

"I'll be leaving then Luka show them to their rooms." Sato-sama said. "Bye Sato-sama." I said, Peaches just waved. Once he left Luka said, "Just call him Jun. no Sama no nothing." We both nodded and followed her to our rooms.

She took us to Peaches' room first. The door was the same color as her hair and said Peaches on it. Across the hallway I noticed an orange door with my name on it. "Luka is that my room?" I asked pointing. She nodded and left us alone. "See ya later Peaches." I said heading to my door. "Bye." She said quieter then a whisper.

Something is wrong I know it. Whatever it is I'll help you Peaches and I will protect you.

Peaches POV

I entered my room, closed the door, and fell against it. What happened back there? I just froze up. I looked around the room.

There was a violet swinging bed in the middle of the room, a window near the bed, a desk, a chair, some beanbag chairs, a dresser and mirror, plushies of all the Vocas including me and Lucas, books, a laptop, a violet cell phone charging, a walk-in closet filled with clothes, a television, and three doors. One leading to the balcony outside, another leading to the balcony inside, and the last one leading into a bathroom.

I took a shower and changed into a short violet dress with a yellow sting tied into a bow, violet shorts underneath, a violet headband on my head, yellow socks, and violet sneakers with yellow laces. This was now my favorite outfit.

I walked downstairs to see everyone and I mean everyone. Fighting over the TV remote. Lucas then turned around saw me and did nothing but stare. Everyone soon wondered what he was staring at and look at me.

"Peaches you look so cute." Miku said giggling. That was it I froze up again. I looked as if I was about to cry.

Lucas POV

That's it I finally figured it out. Peaches has _Anthropophobia_ the fear of people or society.

"Peaches," I put my hands up and walked over to her, everyone was staring but I didn't care, " You have _Anthropophobia _don't you?"

Her eyes grew wide and began to cry.

Did you guys like it so far? I worked really hard on it too. Here is a list of fears that Peaches has;

_Anthropophobia_: fear of people or society.

_Agraphobia_: fear of sexual abuse, attack, rape or any abusive relationship. Also known as _contreltophobia._

_Ballistophobia_: It is a morbid fear of being shot/shot at, or any kind of ammunition like missiles, bullets, projectiles and guns.

_Dishabiliophobia_: It is an exaggerated and morbid fear of undressing in front of someone.

_Hadephobia_: It is an intense and morbid fear of hell or the creatures and demons that are supposed to inhabit hell. The phobia is also known by the terms, _stygiophobia_ or stigiophobia.

_Insectophobia_: It is a common fear of or aversion to insects, bugs, worms and anthropods; also known as _entomophobia_.

_Iophobia_: It's an irrational and intense fear of poison or of being accidentally poisoned; also termed as _toxiphobia, toxophobia_ or _toxicophobia_.

_Koinoniphobia_: It is a strong and intense fear related to rooms or rooms full of people.

_Mastigophobia_: It is an overwhelming and intense fear of punishment; also called _poinephobia_.

Well hope you enjoyed this I'll be uploading soon. Bye. Oh don't forget to review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Big thanks to those who reviewed. And pointed out my mistakes. I suck at spelling so sorry. Also I get writers' block very easily so some or most chapters will be short. I will try to make them longer. So wish me luck. :)

Peaches POV

I was standing there, like an idiot, bawling my eyes out. Can this day get any worse? When I finally calmed down I realized a pair of arms around me rubbing my back. I looked up at him just to see him smiling. I started to cry again. What's wrong with me? I felt someone pick me up and carry me up the stairs. It was Lucas. Dang it why is he doing this to me?

Once we were in his room he set me down on his bed. The room was exactly like mine only a regular king-sized bed not a swinging one and everything was orange. I felt completely relaxed once away from everyone else. He started to speak.

"Peaches how come your okay with me around but not with anyone else?" he was looking directly into my eyes. I shifted my position so my bangs where coving my face. I could not let him see me blush. Quick question for myself, WHY THE HECK AM I BLUSHING? No! There is no way I have a crush on Lucas!

"Well?" I heard him ask. "Well I guess it's because you were the first person I met." I said simply but still quiet. He moved my bangs away from my face. Oh dear god help me.

"Well if that's the case, let's be best friends. 'Kay?" I just nodded smiling brightly. We began to hear talking downstairs and moved over to this indoor balcony. Sato-sama I mean Jun was there.

"Where is Lucas and Peaches?" Jun asked. "Upstairs why?" Mieko asked now sober. "I want them to sing _The Riddler Who Can't Solve riddles, The Riddler Who Won't Solve Riddles, _and_ Trick and Treat_." He answered. "Are you sure?" Len began, "Peaches' voice is so quiet and she is very timid." Rin finished. I frowned and Lucas chuckled quietly. They still didn't notice us.

"Have you heard her sing?" Jun asked. They all shook their heads no. "Well okay then you all will come with us." He smiled, I frowned again.

Lucas then spoke,"That's fine with us." Say what now?

Lucas POV

Peaches will probably hate me for that, but I'm doing it for her. I picked her up bridal style and jumped off the balcony, landing softly on the ground below. I smirked at Peaches who looked like a deer caught in someone's headlights. I set her down as she punched my arm. "Was that suppose to hurt?" I asked. She mentally scolded me. She looks so cute when she's mad.

~Time Skip to the studio, still Lucas POV~

They already downloaded the songs into us and I was singing first. I gave Jun a thumbs up he started the music and I began to sing. (A/N: He is singing this in Japanese but I wrote out the English lyrics. I will be like that for all the songs in this story)

**The first mystery is why was he alone in his room**

**Drinking a poisoned bottle of wine**

**Silently listening to the one-arm detective speak**

**The detective continued in front of the girl**

**The reason was simple, at that point in time**

**He was destined to die**

**So, who is the culprit?**

**You know the answer to that question**

**Because it all happened**

**In front of your eyes**

**So, who is the culprit?**

**Even if you don't say the answer**

**I will answer it for you**

**The way this crime will end**

**The second mystery is, why did they fall into the ocean?**

**And was the culprit really among them?**

**The girl grabs the knife hidden inside her pocket**

**The detective doesn't realize this and continues talking**

**The one fatal mistake in my plan**

**Was the other detective that was dragged into this**

**So, who is the culprit?**

**The detective easily hits it out of her hand**

**The girl's last resort**

**So, who is the culprit?**

**Come, the name of the person in front of you**

**Say my name!**

**I really**

**Did not want you to find out**

**I will be merciful**

**Hurry, if you want to run then run away quickly…**

**So, who is the culprit?**

**There may be more than one answer to that question**

**But the means to confirm that answer is about to disappear**

**So, who is the culprit**

**Come, if you don't hurry up**

**My hands are going to kill you**

**You don't have much time**

**So, who is the culprit?**

**You know the answer to that question**

**Because everything happened in front of your eyes**

**So, who is the culprit?**

**The person standing in front of you**

**Come, say that person's name**

**My name!**

*Music ends*

I shook my head and stepped out of the booth.

Peaches POV

I walked into the booth and I knew everyone was watching me. I gave Jun thumbs up with a smirk before I closed my eyes and started singing in a loud clear voice.

"_I told him that I was the one going to do the killing"_

"_But his face changed color and he insisted that he was going to play the role of the detective"_

"_He played it well didn't he?"_

"_I'm sure it's because he has that thought stuck in his head that"_

"_He 'needs to atone for his sins'…"_

_Why do you always insist on getting yourself hurt_

_And to think you could protect someone like that?_

_In the beginning, it was you_

_Who blind-folded me wasn't it?_

_There were actually two glasses of wine weren't there._

_Even if he didn't die by "poison"_

_He would've eventually died by the "knife"_

_I will solve the riddle in your place_

_I won't let the crime end this way_

_Let me undo this rusted curse_

_A curse put on by a mean culprit_

_I can think that, everything you said was a lie_

_Were you really the "detective" in that crime?_

_Even though you say that_

_It's done because it's the past_

_What's making you so anxious?_

_He could only kill them one by one, but still couldn't be the culprit_

_I will whisper it in your ear_

_Before I accidently kill you_

_I will solve you and your riddle_

"_The atrocious culprit is…"_

"_Not you"_

_That arm you saved me with_

_Was used to play the piano. If I had known that,_

_Would I have not taken…?_

…_I will cast upon another riddle_

_If a person who can solve this riddle appears_

_I will trap that person inside this story_

"_Welcome"_

"_To our world"_

"_In order for this story to end, everybody must die"_

"_You don't want it to end? You want to solve it?"_

"…_But this riddle is filled with so much factual errors"_

"_There's no chance of you solving it"_

*Music ends*

I walk out the booth smiling at the shocked Vocaloids. "Pretty good isn't she?" Jun said smirking along with Lucas.

"You two go take a 5 min break." Jun said. Lucas and I both nodded and walked out the room leaving behind the still shocked Vocaloids.

We headed for the cafeteria where I got some green grapes and Lucas got some cotton-candy.

~Time skip to after break. Lucas POV~

We where once again in the recording booth. We both gave Jun a thumbs up and he started the music to Tick and Treat. (A/N: Lucas is bolded and Peaches is in italic, both is normal)

**Deeper, deeper you come into the forest puller by a voice so sweet**

**Come on, come on, you want to go deeper in to meet**

_Quickly, quickly come as fast as your small legs can run in the dark_

**Come on, come on it'll be fun, let's play a game, on you're mark**

**This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick**

**Imagine that you're drowning **_in the sweetest syrups_

_Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep_

**Because they are heaven-made, **have one and fall asleep

_But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations_

_When you take the blind-fold off, there's no more pleasant creations_

**You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels**

**You've already given up, **don't take it back, it's a deal

**Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flicking on the double edged knife**

**A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life**

_Through the hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see_

_Lantern shadows that grew at night_ frightened me

**My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake up so early**

_If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?_

_Hey look, you're laughing now isn't that the cutest sight?_

**But you still wear lies, so let's go back **to our play tonight

*random creep voice in the track* Hey… give me that *laughs*

**Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?**

**Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house?**

_This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place_

_I'll just toll what in your pocket, now you should not lose any face_

**Give me that, quickly, quickly just give it here right now**

**Don't ask why or when, you don't even need to know how**

**Eat these sweets; they tempt you into believing fake hospitality**

**Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me**

*Music ends*

~still Lucas POV~

"Mission accomplished." I said proudly. Whoops wasn't supposed to say that out loud. "What mission?" Gakupo asked. Time to spill the secret.

"Peaches?"

"Yes?"

"Are you afraid right now?"

"No."

"Then mission get Peaches over her fear of people was a success."

She smiled, I think I love that smile. "Can we go home now?" Mikuo asked looking bored. "I wanna see the two love birds kiss first." Kaito said smirking. I started to blush and Peaches' bangs was covering her face again but you could still tell she was blushing as well. "WOT?" I said shaking my head. "Ha-ha nice joke Kaito." "Wasn't joking." His smirk grew. With that Peaches left the room. "I'm going to the restroom." She called out running down the hall. Ah! Don't leave me alone with them!

Peaches POV

Kaito, that baka. BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! My running slowed and soon stopped. I-I don't like Lucas like that do I? No! Of course not! But then why did I run away?

I leaned up against a wall and slid down the wall hugging my knees. W-what's wrong with me. I could feel myself blushing again. I guess I do like him, but he could never like me like that.

"Peaches!" I looked up to see Lucas running towards me. No! He's the last person I need to see. I got up and started running away from him. But he easily caught me by the wrist. I tried to pull away. But he had an iron grip on my.

I continued to struggle, but soon was pulled into an embrace. The last thing I wanted to do was break it, but tried to anyway failing.

"Let's stay like this a little longer." I could hear that his voice had gotten deeper just a little. Damn it Lucas why are you doing this to me? I held me tighter. Then I heard the words I never thought I would hear from him…

"I love you."

A/N: I decided to add Japanese! Did it get better? Your reviews mean everything to me. Also I am still pretty new at writing fan fictions so please be nice. 'kay? I made it longer. Yay! :3 tomorrow at school I'm going to ask my best guy friend to team up with me.

Well bye till next week! R&R! ;)


End file.
